


"Kiss my ass"

by awildlibby



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge 2015 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day seven of the Christmas OTP Challenge created by ambiguouslygayhusbands over on Tumblr.</p><p>Day 7 - Mistletoe</p><p>Regina and Emma find something very promising in Grannys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kiss my ass"

"Babe, I think we should tell them." Emma stated as she bounded through the front door of the mansion, a printed letter in hand.

"Hello to you too, Emma." Regina rolled her eyes as she walked into the foyer to greet her girlfriend, helping her out of her coat. She kissed her cheek before stepping aside to let Emma passed, but she stayed still. 

"Look at this! I'm furious!" Emma thrust the paper into Reginas hands, grasping at her hair in frustration. Regina quickly skimmed over the letter. Seemed like a regular business transaction for the Sheriff department. Until she got to the bottom.

_....and don't forget to tell that cheeky Mayor of yours that I wouldn't mind watching. I know what happens. I have binoculars ;)._

"Okay, thats it. Emma, I told you to close those god damned blinds! Who is this from?"

"The sewage guy"

"Ugh. He is disgusting. I agree this is bad, but why do we need to tell everyone because of that?"

"Because." Emma rushed. "If news gets out, people will be mad we didn't tell them."

"But if we tell them, we'll be fired. Emma, baby we've talked about this."

Emma sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm just sick of hiding it, y'know?" She stepped closer and tucked a stray piece of Regina's hair behind her ear. Her voice lowered to a near whisper and Regina could feel her breath warming her neck. "I love you." She purred. "And I want the world to know." She paused and moved to whisper in her ear. "How much you mean to me."

Regina's breath hitched and the only thing that stopped her from devouring Emma right there and then was the knowledge that her son was due home any minute. She pushed Emma away from her slightly, holding her shoulders. "Fine." She breathed. "We won't tell them, but we won't hide it anymore. Let them work it out themselves." Emma nodded, drinking in the way Regina looked oh so flustered. It was rare that she would let herself get that way, but when she did, it turned Emma on way more than it should.

"Okay." Emma barely whispered, attempting to hide the obvious wetness in her pants. From what she could see, Regina was doing the same. 

"Right. Okay." Regina removed herself completely from Emma's sensual grip and started to walk into the kitchen. There was movement at the door and both mothers turned to see who it was. It was Henry. 

"Hey mom's." He turned around and saw their red faces. "What happened?" Realisation made his eyes grow wide. "In fact, nope, I don't want to know."

"Henry, no." Regina sighed. "We've decided to stop hiding our relationship from the rest of Storybrooke." Henry grinned.

"Thats great!" He clapped his hands once before making for the stairs. "Grannys still on for tonight?" Emma had forgotten about that.

"Yeah, kid." Emma smiled.

"Awesome!" He ran up the stairs, leaving his mothers bewildered in the foyer.

\------------------

The only difference in their trip to Grannys was that Emma sat next to Regina, rather than occupying her regular seat next to the window with Henry by her side. 

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Ruby raised an eyebrow at the seating arrangement but didn't say anything. "Lemme guess, chicken salad for Regina, grilled cheese for Emma, and a mac and cheese for Henry?" Regina and Henry nodded, but Emma disagreed. 

"Actually Ruby, I'll replace my cola with a peppermint latte and my grilled cheese for a turkey, stuffing, and cranberry Panini. Thanks"

"Wow. Someone likes the holidays."

"I'm really feeling it this year." Emma smiled, putting her hand on Regina's thigh, just high enough for Ruby to see. Ruby just smiled, shook her head, and walked off with their order.

The rest of the dinner went pretty normal. That was until Emma got up to use the loo. When she tried to return to the table, a seductive looking Regina was waiting under the mistletoe. Emma raised an eyebrow before smirking and walking to join her.

"Well Madam Mayor, look what kind of predicament we got ourselves in here." Emma slurred. Regina just smiled and grabbed Emma's collar, pulling her towards her and joining their lips in a sweet kiss. The whole diner fell silent, and one of the waiters dropped the dishes she was taking back to the kitchen. A whoop could be heard from Ruby, and everyone gawked at the sight of their mayor and their sheriff close to making out. Once Emma pulled away, simply for air, Ruby walked up to her.

"Always knew you swung that way Emma."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Kiss my ass." She joined lips with Emma again.


End file.
